L'Enfer
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: UA. 'Lorsque ta vue veut pénétrer trop loin dans les ténèbres, il advient qu'en imaginant tu t'égares.' (La Divine Comédie)


**Rating :** T, un peu M **  
Genres :** Angst (?), Gen, Introspection, ?  
 **Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

Inspiré par **The Library's Keeper** , de **ShadowThorne** sur Archive of Our Own. (Et de certains passages de la Divine Comédie, et même un peu du film d'Utena, l'Apocalypse de l'Adolescence)

Je n'ai aucune explication plausible pour cette fic que j'ai entièrement écrite en moins d'une journée, mais hey, les meilleures sont souvent inexplicables ;)

Un grand merci à Shane d'en avoir supporté le direct et de m'avoir aidée avec quelques idées ;)

* * *

 **L'Enfer  
**

* * *

Il vous observe depuis longtemps – depuis des cieux que vous ne pouvez pas voir, même pas deviner. Les grandes verrières de la bibliothèque vous baignent d'une lumière tantôt jaune, tantôt bleue; les multiples couleurs des vitraux suspendus et tissés de lignes métalliques vous donnent l'impression d'un nid de serpents s'entrelaçant indéfiniment au-dessus de votre tête, dans une menace silencieuse. Est-ce que c'est là pour vous rappeler qu'il y aura toujours une puissance supérieure pour vous observer ?

\- Ne va pas te perdre, vous rappela-t-on à l'ordre, au milieu du silence divin de tous ces livres dormant sur leurs étagères, leurs reliures de cuir brillantes même dans la pénombre.

C'est un honneur, et ça, on ne va pas arrêter de vous le dire; jusqu'à ce que, comme tous les autres, vous terminiez jeté hors du bâtiment, dans l'eau saumâtre du caniveau qui tâche les vieux pavés de la ville de ses grandes flaques. Il paraît que c'est un lac souterrain qui remonte jusque-là parce qu'il déborde, les jours de pluie où le système d'évacuation précaire de la ville n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser suffisamment vite. Et ça, vous le savez parce que vous en avez fait la douloureuse, mortelle expérience un beau jour de Juin.

L'homme qui vous guide à travers les rayonnages n'est pas bavard – tout comme il n'y a aucun son dans les bibliothèques profanes érigées aux quatre coins de la ville, celle du clergé n'est pas différente. _C'est un ancien château-fort_ , vous a-t-on soufflé lorsque vous avez reçu votre lettre. Ses cinquante-cinq tours noires tournoient vers les cieux qui abritent son exact reflet; un cercle dans un ovale, dans un cercle, lui-même dans un hexagone, enfermé dans un long serpent qui se dévore et s'engendre inlassablement.

Celui qui trône dans le ciel est du blanc immaculé des nuages d'été, vibrant comme un mirage sous un soleil invincible; et ses tours tombent en piqué comme des stalactites dans ces vieilles cavernes de sel du bord de mer que vous avez visitées avec l'école, quand vous étiez encore assez petit pour pénétrer dans l'étroite ouverture de la falaise; quand vous vous y êtes perdu, illuminé seulement par les ombres et la fausse lumière de votre petite lampe de poche.

Le sentiment n'est pas si différent d'aujourd'hui, lorsque vous contournez la large ouverture circulaire, centrale, vos doigts glissant sur la surface lustrée de la rambarde, vos yeux perdus sur les arcs clairs du lustre en cristal, en verre et en écume de mer qui traverse tous les étages, du plafond jusqu'au sous-sol.

\- C'est le même lustre depuis le début, vous signale-t-on avec un désintérêt certain, comme s'il perdait un peu plus de sa majesté à chaque regard volé. Il est constamment réparé par une famille d'artisans locale – le clan Shiba, précisa votre guide, reniflant dédaigneusement à l'idée qu'une vieille famille noble se soit laissée aller à vivre comme le reste des mortels.

 _Peut-être que c'est une dépense nécessaire_ , n'osez-vous pas insister en regardant la cascade de petites formes soufflées dans le verre.

Les fines lignes d'or qui parcourent cette œuvre-là comme des fissures, vous ne les connaissez que trop bien – les mêmes ornent presque toutes vos assiettes. Votre père s'est peut-être fait la victime d'un exil volontaire, mais l'art précieux du _kintsugi_ ne s'oublie jamais.

\- C'est l'œuvre de toute une vie, vous surprenez-vous à répondre, tendant presque la main pour effleurer du bout des doigts la paume tendue d'une de ses nombreuses statues inhumaines.  
\- Et son créateur s'est enfermé à l'intérieur, commenta votre guide d'un ton final.

Vous levez les yeux à la recherche d'un visage.

\- Kurosaki, bêla-t-on après vous.

Il n'y a personne pour vous répondre.

Du château, vous savez la même chose que le reste du monde; que la bibliothèque en son centre est un monument sacré qui retrace toute l'histoire de votre monde, un gospel de pierre à l'honneur de votre Dieu – celui du ciel blanc pour qu'il y vive, et celui sur terre noir pour _vous_. Le cœur sombre de l'humanité est un fardeau dont vous ne se serez sauvés que par l'adoration – et les cours extérieures de pelouses vertes et de cerisiers roses sont ouvertes à la visite, comme les quatorze chapelles qui en composent le tour.

Chaque jour, une heure durant, plusieurs cloches sonnent pour le rappeler aux Hommes.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Son insistance vous détache du lustre, de vos contemplations enfantines; les membres du clergé se fondent dans le décor de pierres sombres, dans l'ébène des étagères et des sols pas toujours recouverts de tapis, leur uniformes noirs si parfaitement accordés aux murs qu'ils en deviennent presque invisibles.

Mais vous, dans votre uniforme gris de lycéen, vous êtes comme un phare.

\- Voilà ta chambre. Tu partages la salle commune avec – apparemment personne pour l'instant, siffla votre guide en se grattant le bord de la joue, visiblement perplexe à l'idée de votre solitude.

La petite porte de bois qui s'ouvre sur votre modeste demeure est la même que toutes les autres portes que vous avez passées sur votre chemin; un cartouche à votre nom a été creusé dans le battant de bois sombre, et la poignée en laiton luit comme de l'argenterie trop polie.

\- T'as une petite salle d'eau attenante – la buanderie est à l'entrée, avec la cuisine. Quelqu'un passera pour les courses et ton linge, le lundi et le vendredi. La liste est épinglée au frigo... Et s'il-te-plaît, traite-les comme des êtres humains – j'peux comprendre que ce soit désagréable d'être isolé, mais les gens du ménage sont pas tes chiens. Compris ?

Vous acquiescez, pensif.

Faire son service militaire au château n'est pas si extraordinaire – c'est l'affectation qui surprend, immanquablement. C'est un processus aléatoire – en quelque sorte. Personne n'a jamais vu un voyou monter les marches noires du château des Hommes – nommé Los Días – ou dépoussiérer les innombrables ouvrages de sa bibliothèque.

Vous avez dix-huit ans. Le lycée n'est qu'un autre souvenir heureux qui vous ronge un peu plus à chaque seconde – ici, vous êtes simplement Kurosaki, parce que tout le monde s'appelle par son nom de famille, et que la politesse froide des autres est un mensonge jaloux.

C'est quelque chose qui se sait. Les gens comme vous ne sortent d'ici que de deux façons; la Chute, qui vous ramène dans votre ancienne vie, et l'autre, extraordinaire, qui vous amène dans les cieux. _L'Ascension_. Alors, vous devenez immortel. Et rien de ce que vous ferez ne changera quelque chose à ce destin qu'on a décidé pour vous. L'armée des cieux vous choisit, ou vous vomit.

\- Je suis pas sensé te parler plus que ça, mais – si tu pouvais glisser un mot cool aux types là-haut... Dans l'hypothèse où, tu vois, t'es –

Certains disent qu'il faut faire vœu de silence. Vous comprenez que ce n'est pas autant un choix qu'une obligation – même si les portes closes qui entourent la vôtre semblent être étrangement inoccupées.

\- T'inquiète pas, va. Je suis là le mardi, je fais la garde de nuit – si tu veux faire passer du courrier en douce, ça ne me gêne pas de les poster. Kurosaki, c'est ça ? Je me rappellerai de toi.

Vous lui jetez un dernier regard lorsqu'il fait demi-tour, son clin d'oeil amical perdu dans la pénombre.

Vous aimez croire que c'est un genre de miséricorde crasse qu'il vous accorde, ce Dieu au troisième œil qui guide votre monde. Après la mort de votre mère et pour combler toutes les absences de votre père, il fallait un endroit pour vous.

Que ça ait été celui-là plus qu'un autre vous ressemble autant que ça vous dégoûte.

\- J'y penserai, murmurez-vous à la suite du garde, arquant votre cou pour mieux détailler les vitraux du plafond de la salle commune circulaire.

Ils sont sombres, et rouges; vous devinez que le lever et le coucher du soleil doivent leur donner des airs plus sanguins encore, plus inhumains encore. Les vitraux du château sont vieux comme le monde, leurs images copiées sur des cartes à collectionner ou même sur des pièces en plastique que vous aviez longtemps cherchées au fond de vos boîtes de céréales – les plus rares, vous les échangiez à l'école, et puis les paquets ont arrêté de se vendre. Karin et Yuzu ont récupéré les plus jolies, les bleues et les vertes; les démons gravés et les anges resplendissants, même si vous savez qu'ils ne s'appellent pas comme ça.

 _On dit_ Hollow, vous avait repris sèchement l'une des formatrices au début de votre service, là où tout le monde passe trois longues semaines à réapprendre des choses. _Et_ Shinigami.

Ils peuvent bien les appeler comme ça les chante. Pour vous, la différence est infime; l'autre religion à laquelle la vôtre fait la guerre n'est pas si différente, s'il n'y a que les noms et les images qui changent.

L'uniforme qui vous attend sur votre lit est du même noir d'encre que celui du garde qui vous a guidé; il y en a quelques-uns de rechange dans l'armoire, pendus à des cintres en fil de fer qui vous piquent les doigts et qui vont laisser des trous dans les épaules de vos chemises. Vos valises sont sagement alignées au pied du lit, qui a l'air d'être assez haut pour que vous puissiez les glisser en dessous lorsqu'elles seront vides – _l'obligation de porter votre uniforme n'est effective que pendant vos heures de service, comme au lycée. Le dimanche est libre. Si vous souhaitez sortir du palais, vous devez soumettre une demande de sortie deux semaines en avance, pour qu'on vous détache un groupe de protecteurs._ Les mots s'agitent dans votre tête avec la petite voix aiguë et sévère de votre institutrice de primaire, celle qui vous a fait copier beaucoup de lignes. Vous avez été préparé pour tout – vos devoirs sont évidents et presque simples, à côté de ceux de Tatsuki ou Keigo; mais eux, ils ne sont pas enfermés entre les reliures de cuir d'un livre rêche qui s'appelle _la bibliothèque_.

Vous regardez votre montre. Les aiguilles se sont mises à tourner à l'envers depuis quelques jours déjà; il paraît que c'est à cause de l'éclipse d'avant-hier. Il n'y a pourtant rien de magnétique au passage de la lune devant le soleil, mais vous avez gardé vos questions pour vous. L'idée que le château soit posé sur un endroit du monde plus aimanté qu'un autre vous a toujours parue plus évidente que les bêtises superstitieuses du clergé – pourtant, en faisant votre lit et en écoutant distraitement le bruit des courants d'air dans les rayonnages, vous comprenez comment ces idées-là plus que les vôtres peuvent sembler vraies.

Cet endroit a traversé les siècles et porté bien des noms; les chambres centrales vous sont interdites, mais vous passerez le long de leurs corridors vides tous les jours. Sortant du salon qui borde votre chambre, vous vous demandez si un fil d'Ariane ne serait pas de trop pour vous guider. Bêtement, la solitude vous donne envie de vous enfermer à clé dans le seul espace dont vous êtes le maître.

L'idée crasse que vous êtes totalement seul vous donne envie d'ignorer vos devoirs, et la mission. Personne ne pourra rien répéter, ou rapporter vos indiscrétions. La bibliothèque est un lieu étrange comme ça – mais vous n'êtes pas aussi facilement corruptible. Une autre idée, plus folle, vous traverse l'esprit comme une comète; peut-être que _vous_ , le ciel vous prendra avec lui.

 _Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami._

Peut-être que vous serez choisi. C'est ce courage éphémère qui vous pousse finalement à arpenter les longs rayons de tous ces livres qu'il n'y a pas à classer – parfois, ils sont rangés par couleurs plutôt que par auteur; d'autres encore sont à l'envers, et certains ne sont que quelques pages jetées à l'horizontale sans plus de cérémonie. Les personnes qui s'occupent des livres n'ont pas l'air d'exister; vos sœurs ont toujours pensé que c'étaient des esprits, pas des Hommes, et que vous ne pourriez juste pas les voir.

La porte d'un autre monde a l'air de s'être ouverte avec la grille de l'entrée, comme un Enfer où il n'y aurait pas Virgil pour vous guider. Il y a des choses dont vous ne saviez rien et qui vous reviennent pourtant, comme des réminiscences d'un autre âge; le grand lustre est un chef d'œuvre dont le créateur torturé a fait cadeau au clergé. Etait-il humain, lui ? Les volutes de verre lignées d'or ont tout de divin, d'immortel.

Les premiers escaliers que vous trouvez descendent. La petite lanterne qu'on vous a donnée est la seule qui doit circuler avec vous; pas la mèche d'une bougie, pas non plus la flamme vacillante d'un briquet. L'endroit n'est pourtant pas sombre – et vous regrettez déjà de vous être encombré de ce truc métallique qui fait un bruit infernal, chaque grincement vous donnant la sensation d'écouter des ongles crisser sur un tableau noir.

 _Si je la pose dans les escaliers_ , songez-vous en suivant sans y penser la rambarde de métal fraîche de la rampe sous vos doigts, laquelle vous guide plus profondément encore dans les niveaux inférieurs, _je pourrais la reprendre en remontant..._

Ne pas vous perdre paraît être, alors, une bonne idée.

Les dernières marches sont glissantes, et l'air humide.

Vous ne cherchez rien – mais vous êtes quelqu'un de méthodique, d'un peu trop pragmatique. Commencer votre visite par le rez-de-chaussée vous paraît évident, et le bas du lustre doit bien se trouver quelque part, s'il existe – les mots énigmatiques du garde de ce matin vous reviennent en mémoire à mesure que vous avancez.

 _Son créateur s'est enfermé à l'intérieur._

Peut-être que la famille éloignée de votre père aurait su vous en dire plus – après tout, ils le réparent depuis trop longtemps pour en ignorer les secrets les plus sombres, et même ce que vos cousins mortels ne savent pas gît sans doute avec vos ancêtres immortels descendus sur Terre il y a si longtemps. _Des Shinigamis._ Les adieux de votre père vous avaient parus interminables, le dernier jour des vacances, avant votre départ; vous n'y aviez jamais pensé avant, mais peut-être que vous amener ici, vous plus qu'un autre, c'est une façon plus primaire de rappeler à votre famille l'ordre des choses.

Lorsque vous touchez finalement autre chose que le métal glissant de l'escalier, c'est aquatique, et ça arrive jusqu'à vos chevilles.

\- Un lac ?

Vous vous posez la question à voix haute, pour rompre le silence imposé de cet endroit hors du monde; la lanterne ne vous manque pas, car le dernier plafond avant la platitude humide du niveau zéro est une extension entière du lustre dont les alcôves semblent abriter néons et bougies, et le _plic ploc_ lointain des gouttes envahit votre ouïe. Vous enlevez vos chaussures, vos chaussettes mouillées et retroussez le bas abîmé d'un jean que Yuzu essaie de vous convaincre de jeter depuis des mois; la tâche de gras le long d'une couture, sur votre cuisse gauche, ressemble à un papillon aux ailes ouvertes, et les poches sont assez profondes pour y glisser vos mains en hiver.

C'est le centre de votre monde tout entier, ce lac, ce lustre dont l'ultime arabesque est faite uniquement d'un verre si transparent que la lumière du soleil le traverse comme s'il n'y avait pas d'innombrables étages entre ce sol et votre ciel. C'est à cause de ça, sans doute, que l'eau n'est pas fraîche, mais plaisamment tiède lorsque vous en dérangez la surface lisse pour atteindre son centre. Les murs sont alignés d'une mosaïque brouillonne, un peu sale, et fissurée par endroits; sous vos pieds, il n'y a rien d'autre que la platitude grise du ciment.

Et, au-dessus de votre tête, il y a un l'index accusateur d'une statue plus vivante que les autres qui vous désigne, comme un coupable qui s'ignore. Vous regardez par terre, à la recherche de ce qu'il peut bien montrer, cet _ange_ dont les doigts ouverts brillent et dont le haut du corps se détache du reste de la structure comme s'il essayait de s'en échapper.

Il ne sourit pas.

Et vous vous tenez juste en dessous, à chercher son regard, au moment où une unique goutte roule du bord de son index et tombe jusque dans votre œil ouvert. La brûlure est intense, vive – comme de l'eau salée qui s'incruste dans votre gorge, un jour où l'océan a décidé d'être un peu trop joueur.

\- Purée, ça brûle, vous plaignez-vous en frottant votre paupière, en sentant vos yeux déjà larmoyants.

Vous cherchez la sortie du bout des doigts, jusqu'à vous asseoir sur les premières marches humides de l'escalier; vos chaussures vous attendent sagement, comme la lueur orangée de la lanterne que vous avez laissée là-haut.

\- Eh, soufflez-vous une fois la brûlure disparue, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

Vous osez un regard vers la statue, et vos yeux suivent toute la longueur de son bras tendu jusqu'à cet index accusateur sous lequel vous vous teniez une minute ou deux auparavant; peut-être qu'en tendant assez le bras, vous pourriez en effleurer la surface humide, mais vous n'êtes pas si grand, et peut-être que les proportions de la sculpture sont humaines seulement de loin.

\- Rien à voir, pestez-vous presque en remettant rageusement vos chaussures.

L'intérieur de Los Días n'a jamais été un secret; récemment, une société travaillant dans le milieu de la réalité virtuelle en avait scanné et reproduit les longs couloirs, les hautes arches, toutes les statues et même les mares des jardins, afin que le monde entier puisse visiter le palais. Même dans un rêve. Les lieux les plus sacrés étaient restés clos, inviolés; _de la même façon que nos corps_ , en avait conclu l'attaché de presse de la Chambre des 46, la plus haute autorité au sein du clergé. Tout en montant les escaliers, vous y réfléchissez. Peut-être que vous êtes le seul à l'avoir vu depuis longtemps, le bas du lustre gigantesque entouré par tous les étages de la bibliothèque dont vous devez garder les livres, et vérifier les comptes; peut-être que vous êtes la seule personne actuellement vivante qui en connaît le secret, et l'idée est aussi grisante qu'effrayante, vous fait tourner la tête –

Vous voilà arrivé à l'endroit où vous avez laissé la lanterne, et elle a presque l'air de vous renvoyer votre regard, et toutes vos questions avec; cette fois, vous vous satisfaites bêtement de ses grincements bruyants, de sa lumière trop vive qui semble vous aspirer jusqu'à revenir au tout début de ce long escalier.

Et vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup trompé – d'ici, les lueurs mourantes du jour jettent des ombres rouges.

Votre montre ne s'est pas remise à compter les secondes, les minutes ou les heures dans le bon sens; elle s'est simplement arrêtée, la trotteuse tremblante comme si elle allait se remettre en marche à tout instant; du bout des doigts, vous tapez contre le verre tâché du cadran, sans espérer la voir repartir.

\- Laisse-la avec ton linge si tu veux. Je t'en ramènerai une autre, vous propose alors la personne du ménage.

Son nom est brodé au-dessus de la poche de sa chemise d'uniforme, mais ça ne vous dit rien. Sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux blonds attachés sur sa nuque lui donnent un air plus nonchalant encore que son attitude, mais sa familiarité est un baume qui apaise votre solitude; il y a une semaine que vous êtes là, dans un silence uniquement interrompu par le son de votre voix ou le bruissement des pages que vous tournez.

Vous êtes supposé tous les lire. Une nouvelle pile vous attend chaque matin, posée sur la table basse du salon que personne d'autre que vous n'occupe; comme pour se moquer de vous, un vieux tourne-disque et un phonographe prennent la poussière sous l'une des fenêtres obscurcies par des icônes guerrières.

\- Pas sûr que ça la foute pas en l'air, osez-vous en détachant le bracelet.

On vous a prévenu de ne pas entretenir les rêves du petit personnel. L'un des membres de la Chambre des 46 avec lequel vous avez longuement conversé avant d'être remis à la bibliothèque vous a prévenu de l'attrait certain que vous exerciez – même pour lui.

\- Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de l'heure, vous demandez-vous tout haut en échangeant un sourire avec – _Urahara Kisuke_.

Il hausse les épaules, la lueur morte du frigo ouvert rendant les cernes sous ses yeux plus noirs encore.

\- C'est ton choix, Kurosaki, vous répond-t-il d'un ton sibyllin.

Peut-être le seul que vous avez eu depuis un moment.

\- Je te revois vendredi, vous salue-t-il en remettant sa casquette, ses yeux verts soudain invisibles.

Il sort par la petite poterne de votre nouveau royaume, dont vous n'avez pas les clés.

Le phonographe qui se meurt à côté des platines poussiéreuses du tourne-disque est occupé par un curieux locataire, un matin. Vous trouvez un chat noir alangui dans son pavillon, ses petites pattes griffues dépassant du bord; il a l'air prêt à tomber, son curieux jeu d'équilibriste tenant pourtant la route à mesure que vous vous approchez doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

 _Il n'y a rien de vivant à part moi, ici_ , vous étiez-vous si facilement convaincu quelques jours auparavant.

Celui-là vous prouve tout l'inverse, ouvrant un œil inquisiteur sur vous tandis que vous osez le caresser du bout des doigts.

\- Hey, lui soufflez-vous, un soulagement familier étreignant votre cœur; le même qui vous a saisi en apercevant la silhouette de cet Urahara Kisuke remplissant votre frigo et vidant votre poubelle.  
\- Hey, Ichigo, vous répond-t-il avec un naturel désarmant en cherchant le contact de votre paume ouverte.

Et vous n'y pensez même pas – l'idée singulière qu'il ne devrait pas parler ne vous revient qu'après un instant où votre regard s'est perdu sur le vitrail sanguin du plafond.

\- Est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Il n'y a plus de félin sous vos doigts, lorsque vos yeux quittent la fresque guerrière; sa voix résonne pourtant encore un peu dans vos pensées, tandis que vous tombez assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon pour commencer vos lectures du jour, et, au final, enchaîner sur vos devoirs sans plus y penser.

Votre exploration méthodique est arrêtée pendant plusieurs semaines; deux, ou peut-être trois. C'est devenu difficile de compter les jours, lorsque votre nouvelle montre s'est déréglée aussi vite que la première et que tenir un journal intime vous paraît être aussi désuet que profondément barbant et inutile. Que raconter de vos jours ? Les chats qui parlent et les statues de verre ne semblent pas être les meilleurs sujets.

Le formulaire que vous avez soumis la semaine dernière pour sortir a été refusé. Motif : mauvaise orthographe de la date. Urahara se penche par-dessus votre épaule, un vendredi après-midi où le murmure de la pluie contre les innombrables verrières du plafond vous a rendu rêveur, et léthargique.

\- Te prends pas la tête avec ça, Kurosaki, vous siffla-t-il avec dédain, osant un petit rire autant moqueur que gêné.

Vous le regardez sans comprendre, mais franchement agacé.

\- Il y a aura toujours une bonne raison pour que tu ne sortes pas, tu sais ? Précisa Urahara en se frottant nerveusement la nuque, détournant le regard, forçant un sourire amer.

Il n'a pas attaché ses cheveux, aujourd'hui; sa casquette rend les ténèbres qui entourent ses yeux plus profonds encore.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, lui répondez-vous après un moment, rebouchant sentencieusement l'un de vos trois crayons.  
\- C'est ton fardeau, vous dit-il avec un maigre sourire d'excuse, ses lèvres s'étirant sans dévoiler ses dents.

Quitter la bibliothèque ne vous est pas interdit – en dehors d'un éventuel dimanche, c'est simplement définitif. Votre affectation changera. Le monde rira quelques temps de votre échec, avant de se faire les crocs sur celui ou celle qui prendra votre place. Mais vous êtes Kurosaki Ichigo – vous êtes pragmatique. Ce service militaire au sein du clergé, c'est à peine quelques mois qui vous permettent d'obtenir beaucoup, pour vous, pour vos soeurs. Et, dans l'hypothèse où le monde des cieux vous choisit, c'est une éternité de promesses grandioses qui vous attend.

\- C'est aussi ma chance, expliquez-vous bêtement, récitant les mots d'un autre, appréciant mollement leur goût de cendres.  
\- Peut-être, concéda Urahara en inclinant le bord de sa casquette dans votre direction, son salut moqueur tandis qu'il recule vers la porte de sortie.

Vous le regardez disparaître, accoudé à la petite table de la cuisine; vous fermez les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur de la pluie, le pétrichor volatile qui vous parvient des jardins et de ses arbres en fleur. Les quelques pétales sous les semelles d'Urahara vous avaient dit assez des saisons au dehors; plus que les mots sur le calendrier vénal épinglé au-dessus de l'évier.

Ce soir-là, les profondeurs calmes et immobiles du lac vous appellent, vous invitent – il y a un réconfort étrange à s'immerger tout entier dans ce qui ressemble plus à une gigantesque flaque qu'à un plan d'eau digne de ce nom. Vous l'avez lu quelque part dans les bouquins de physio de votre père; c'est un instinct qui nous vient du stade fœtal, et qui nous rassure.

Flotter dans de l'eau tiède tout habillé n'est pas votre idée d'un moment apaisant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là trop longtemps, vous marmonne la même voix de femme qui est sortie du chat, l'autre jour.

Il n'y a pas assez d'eau pour vous submerger, alors vous ne comprenez pas immédiatement si elle parle de noyade, ou d'autre chose.

\- Un jour viendra où il va te tomber dessus, vous expliqua-t-elle, et vous devinez sa queue qui s'agite nerveusement, ses yeux dorés qui suivent vos gestes et qui viennent avec leur lot de questions invaincues.  
\- C'est déjà fait, maugréez-vous en retour, repensant à la brûlure d'une simple goutte salée dans votre œil, le premier soir de votre visite où vous avez cru intelligent de commencer par ce que vous appelez poliment le rez-de-chaussée.

Un éclat de rire résonne entre l'eau et le verre, trouble la surface de la large flaque que vous avez si avidement baptisée un lac.

\- T'es quelque chose, toi, vous fait remarquer l'animal.  
\- Pas autant qu'un chat qui parle, répondez-vous d'un ton narquois, tournant la tête vers les escaliers de métal plongés dans la pénombre.

Vous n'apercevez que sa petite queue; son lent mouvement de balancier qui semble compter les secondes.

\- J'avoue que toi et moi, on est plutôt uniques, siffle-t-elle fièrement.

L'idée vous fait sourire.

\- Tout ce que j'ai de spécial vient de cet endroit, lui avouez-vous en plaisantant.

Son ton est infiniment plus sombre lorsqu'elle vous répond.

\- Ça, c'est la meilleure...

Sa mélancolie est plus acide que triste, et ça vous laisse songeur. A l'entendre, elle a vécu un long moment – et vous vous dites que les chats ont après tout neuf vies. Peut-être que c'est sa cinq ou sixième, et qu'elle se lamente de tout ce qu'elle a perdu. L'immortalité a l'air nulle, présentée comme ça – vous chassez l'idée de votre esprit.

\- T'as un nom ?

Vous entendez presque sa surprise, et ça détonne avec sa remarque, son attitude désinvolte, et toutes les choses tantôt moqueuses tantôt assurées qu'elle vous a déjà dites.

\- Shihōin Yoruichi, vous répond-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, et le raclement de ses petites griffes sur le métal des marches vous fait comprendre que cette conversation est finie.

Le garde du premier jour vous a laissé une liasse de lettres entourées d'un élastique encore raide sur le comptoir de la cuisine; le post-it qu'il y a collé part immédiatement à la poubelle, et un moment vous hésitez à faire la même chose des nombreux courriers de vos amis et de votre famille. Cette personne à qui ils écrivent, vous avez la sensation qu'elle n'existe plus; elle s'est perdue entre les tomes poussiéreux et les lectures abstraites qu'on vous inflige; elle parle à des chats et visite étage par étage un bâtiment plus vieux que ce monde.

Les premières traces écrites de son existence sont lointaines – Los Días existe à l'image de son jumeau, depuis toujours. Le grand-père de Tatsuki, au dojo, les a toujours connus. Et son grand-père avant lui. Alors, vous n'y avez jamais plus réfléchi que maintenant, arpentant ses halls et ses couloirs de livres, l'histoire impossible de Las Noches au bout de vos doigts.

\- J'ai été un de vos dieux, tu sais, résonne la voix de Yoruichi dans votre dos tandis que vous décidez de dédier votre dimanche après-midi au bien-être du phonographe.

Il n'a pas besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner, et la collection éclectique de disques que vous avez découverte dans l'un des meubles du salon vous laisse songeur; vous ne reconnaissez ni les couvertures, ni les titres, et n'avez jamais utilisé un appareil du genre de toute votre vie. Les vieux films colorisés de Noël que vous regardiez assis sur les genoux de votre père devrons suffire.

\- Tout ça, lui répondez-vous, moqueur, en sortant précautionneusement l'un des disques de sa pochette pour le déposer à sa place.

Enfin, ce que vous pensez être sa place.

\- Tout ça, et plus encore, vous promet-elle joyeusement, grimpant sur meuble où se tient le phonographe.

Elle vous regarde faire, ses petits yeux plissés dans un air très concentré, même si vous doutez qu'elle en sache plus que vous - s'il est si poussiéreux, c'est bien que personne ne l'a utilisé depuis un long moment, et la taie d'oreiller sale que vous avez passée à la va-vite sur le plateau tournant et sur le pavillon n'a pas réussi à effacer des dizaines d'années d'ignorance.

\- Une idée de comment ça fonctionne ? Lui demandez-vous après un moment.  
\- Nope, aucune, lâche-t-elle en relevant la tête vers vous.

Le phonographe a l'air de vous narguer en silence. Vous actionnez la manivelle qui met en mouvement le plateau, et le disque avec; vous déplacez l'aiguille sur la surface lisse du vinyle en songeant que c'est le premier son que vous entendrez qui ne sera pas votre voix, ou celle d'un chat imaginaire qui ne doit exister que dans votre tête – non, ce sera réel, et ça vous soulage autant que ça vous énerve.

 _C'est un honneur_ , entendez-vous les murmures inlassables de toutes les personnes à qui vous avez révélé votre affectation un peu particulière, mais pour vous, ça ressemble davantage à une condamnation à mort. Peut-être que pour devenir un Shinigami, il faut être assez courageux pour mettre fin à sa vie soi-même.

\- Bien joué, vous félicite-t-on alors que les premières notes résonnent dans le salon, libératrices et monstrueuses à la fois.

Vos yeux se lèvent vers le vitrail au plafond, le même qui vous regarde et vous espionne depuis votre arrivée, et où la pluie converge. Vous voudriez le toucher du bout des doigts, l'apaiser; taire la guerre qui rugit dans son cœur.

\- Tu n'es pas coincée ici, devinez-vous plus que vous ne demandez à Yoruichi.  
\- Non, vous répond-t-elle.  
\- Alors peut-être que je peux te demander de casser ce vitrail ?

Son silence interdit rencontre votre question à mi-chemin, la proposition indécente de détruire la propriété la plus sacrée du monde soudain tentante; évidente.

\- Je ne suis qu'un chat, finit-elle par vous dire, les chants inconnus de cette musique que vous ne reconnaissez pas s'élevant dans l'air. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je briserai ton ciel pour toi, Ichigo ?

Vous croisez son regard, ses pupilles étirées si fixées sur vous qu'elles trahissent tout ce qu'elle n'est pas –

\- Tu étais un de nos dieux, insistez-vous en tentant de vous rappeler tous les embranchements du panthéon de divinités majeures qui habitent Las Noches aux côtés de Dieu.

Les détails vous échappent, mais vous savez qu'il y en a treize, une pour chacun des temples parsemés le long du mur d'enceinte de Los Días; et que le quatorzième est là pour plusieurs d'entre elles plutôt qu'une seule.

Yoruichi regarde à son tour le vitrail intouchable, mais ne vous répond pas.

\- Si la pluie est la seule chose qui relie le ciel et la terre, elle devrait toucher cette terre, aussi.

Elle comprend que vous parlez du lac, de cette petite mare qui ne touche rien d'autre que le verre d'une statue figée par le temps, ou les latitudes pas très lisses du ciment gris contre lequel vous avez reposé votre dos, cet autre jour; si la pluie tombait jusque-là, ruisselant le long des courbes de verre, de cristal et d'écume de mer, l'index accusateur de cette statue finirait par toucher la surface de l'eau sans avoir à s'écrouler.

\- Regarde autour de toi, Ichigo... Il n'y a rien à toucher d'autre que ton ennui, ici, vous brailla-t-elle à demi, contrariée, agressive; elle descend du meuble et disparaît sous un fauteuil, les poils de son dos hérissés de sa nuque jusqu'au bout de sa queue.  
\- Quand même, soufflez-vous après elle, vos yeux ne quittant jamais le vitrail.

La chanson s'arrête, et après elle, le bruit de la pluie contre le verre.

La dernière marche métallique grince plus que les autres, lorsque vous l'atteignez; c'est le plus haut étage, le dernier, parce que vous voyez le dessus des larges étagères qui composent la pièce, et la totalité de la verrière claire du dôme d'où naît le lustre. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas de main tendue vers le ciel, de statue grandissante; juste l'ensemble métallique de câbles et de tiges qui retiennent l'édifice et sa pièce centrale.

Le sol est inégal, et vous descendez quelques marches jusqu'à ce qui ressemble à une étude; une fenêtre ouverte laisse passer l'objectif longiligne d'un télescope d'un autre âge, en partie recouvert d'un drap jauni par son exposition trop longue au soleil. Peut-être que par la lentille, vous apercevrez la dernière vision d'un autre qui s'est tenu à la même place que vous, il y a des années, ou peut-être juste des jours.

\- Oh, fit une voix nasillarde, son étonnement tangible rien que dans l'étirement de cette petite syllabe.  
\- _Oh ?_ Répétez-vous en cherchant du regard l'hypothétique autre personne que le clergé aura envoyé faire son service avec vous.  
\- Ici, l'informa-t-on d'un ton moqueur.

Il y a un pupitre quelconque, à la droite du télescope antique qui ne montre rien d'autre que de la poussière et une lentille éclatée en une multitude de fissures; et à sa surface se trouve un livre dont s'échappe une épaisse fumée sombre qui ne flotte pas, mais retombe. A votre approche prudente, elle s'évapore, se fait discrète; et remonte.

Le contour d'un unique œil doré se dessine contre la surface du monde, et sa pupille noire vous fixe longuement.

\- Enchanté, vous salue trop poliment la voix mystérieuse qui l'accompagne.

Vous passez vos doigts à travers la manifestation étrange qui s'échappe du livre, et elle s'évade, se dissout avec un agacement manifeste avant de se reformer.

\- Hé, doucement, vous siffle-t-on d'un ton réprobateur, et un instant, vous vous demandez si vous rêvez.

Les grincements hérétiques de la lanterne vous manquent.

Son absence vous terrorise alors que ce que vous croyez être de la fumée dessine un second œil identique, une bouche aux dents noires et à la langue bleue; les boucles agitées d'une chevelure trop longue semblent onduler dans l'air, plus noires que la nuit, terminant de dessiner un visage que vous connaissez bien. Le vôtre.

\- Yo, articule largement cette bouche au sourire étiré, son aspect liquide et luisant vous confirmant silencieusement que c'était bien de l'encre, et pas un quelconque gaz coloré, qui s'échappe de ce livre étrange.

Il ne bouge pas d'un seul bloc, si bien que lorsqu'il s'approche ses yeux se perdent, se dissolvent et se reforment devant vous avec lenteur; l'iris dorée brille comme les yeux du chat qui dort dans la corne du phonographe, et ses pupilles surgissent des profondeurs de ses paupières supérieures pour revenir sur vous, implacables.

\- Tu ne parles pas, s'étonna l'apparition, inclinant sa tête sur le côté dans cet air de curiosité animale, presque prédatrice.

Vous restez interdit.

L'encre des livres ne se sort pas souvent des pages, chez vous.

\- Ah, peut-être que c'est mon apparence qui t'effraie ?

Son sourire s'étend sans humanité aucune le long de ses joues; il y a beaucoup de trop de dents, et leurs contours pointus et sinistres se détachent nettement sur l'arrière-plan flou que forme les fenêtres, le bureau encombré, le pupitre.

\- Ça arrive, vous rassure-t-il d'une voix qui se veut douce, mielleuse; vous comprenez alors qu'il est l'un de ces monstres qui hantent chacune des pages immaculées de vos Saintes Écritures.

Un _Hollow_.

\- Tu ne peux pas me condamner parce que je te ressemble, Ichigo, continua-t-il, une virgule d'encre noire relevant amoureusement votre menton, glissant le long de votre joue.

Face à votre silence, sa mine devient ennuyée, absurde, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir ce visage qu'il copie sans le comprendre.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Votre murmure fait trembler les lignes brouillonnes de son visage.

\- Toi, vous souffle-t-on en retour, les boucles d'encre de sa chevelure se glissant contre votre mâchoire et votre cou.

Vous vous dégagez, et votre bras traverse sa forme irréelle sans qu'il puisse vous arrêter.

 _Il connaît mon nom –_

\- Shh, vous susurre-t-il, le bout de ses doigts effleurant vos lèvres entrouvertes.

Ses yeux jaunes sont presque voilés par la même envie qui vous surprend; il a vos yeux, tordus par les ténèbres qui hantent votre cœur, et c'est assez de terreur qui vous envahit pour que vous reculiez d'un pas, et vous preniez les pieds dans les premières marches qui mènent à l'étude.

\- Ichigo ! Appelle-t-il après vous, et sa voix résonne encore une ultime fois tandis que vous dévalez les escaliers.

Cette nuit-là, vous ne dormez pas, les yeux rivés sur votre porte, sur sa serrure ouverte que vous avez envie de boucher à l'aide d'un mouchoir; dans vos rêves, l'encre noire qui compose ce monstre d'un autre âge se faufile sous le battant, malicieuse et dévorante, et se couche avec vous dans les draps rêches du lit.

Vous n'y retournez pas.

Il ne vous reste que quelques semaines à passer ici. Un service ne dure jamais que moins d'une année; il est joliment nommé _militaire_ , parce que _civique_ n'a pas été jugé assez fort ou assez franc.

\- Bientôt la fin, hein, vous lance Urahara un lundi sombre qui marque aussi le début des jours d'hiver; sa casquette est abandonnée pour un bonnet qui couvre ses oreilles, et d'où s'échappent quelques mèches blondes.  
\- Oui, vous entendez-vous répondre.

Les mots vous échappent sans réfléchir, à mesure que vous vous demandez ce qui peut bien ressortir de tous les mois que vous avez passés ici; _c'est une expérience unique_ n'est pas assez pour englober tout ce que vous avez vécu entre les murs courbes de la bibliothèque.

Peut-être que c'est ça, l'Ascension.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont te prendre ? S'enquit soudain Urahara, refermant la porte du frigo.

Pensif, il observe son reflet dans la surface chromée, ajuste son bonnet.

\- Je pense pas que mon CV convienne, répondez-vous avec une désinvolture toute neuve, adolescente même; les nombreux cadavres de vos jours enfermé dans la bibliothèque jonchent son parquet ciré comme des paquets de poussière.

Urahara éclate de rire, et dans un élan de franche camaraderie vous propose de partager une cigarette.

Vous dites oui.

\- C'est ta première ? Devina-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux rendus électriques par le bonnet en laine qui gît sur le comptoir.  
\- Pas vraiment...

Il y a longtemps que vous partagez la passion mortelle de votre père pour le tabac brun; il ne le sait simplement pas encore.

\- Comment t'as tenu le coup, Kurosaki, ça...  
\- Une grande question, hein ? Lui renvoyez-vous avec un sourire moqueur, repassant la cigarette dans sa direction.

Urahara hausse les épaules.

\- T'es l'un des rares à qui j'ai pas eu besoin de passer quelques pornos ou un lecteur CD, vous avoua-t-il avec le même sourire sibyllin qui hante son visage à chaque fois qu'il ne sait pas quelle expression prendre.

 _L'un des rares_ , et vous entendez, _le seul._

\- J'ai une question, osez-vous soudain.

Il ne vous reste que quelques semaines.

\- Je t'écoute...  
\- Le lustre, enchaînez-vous en laissant quelques cendres tomber. Le livre, près du télescope. Le chat qui parle...  
\- Je n'entends pas de question, là-dedans, se moqua-t-on de vous, gentiment.

Urahara laisse vos épaules se toucher; l'odeur pesante du tabac gagne la pièce plus vite que ce vous pensiez possible. Ça vous rappelle ce moment de grâce où il vous avait paru vraisemblable de demander à un chat d'exploser un vitrail où la personnification de la guerre est peinte.

\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Comment ça ne l'est pas, vous répond-t-il sur le même ton un peu désabusé, un peu émerveillé; ses yeux suivent la ligne de flammes qui dévore votre unique cigarette depuis presque une année. C'est le domaine de Dieu, rien d'impossible, bla bla bla, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules, presque fataliste.

Vous n'espériez rien d'autre de sa part – il est plus doué pour esquiver vos questions que pour y répondre, et même en la posant d'une façon suffisamment ouverte pour qu'il ne se moque pas de votre vaine tentative, Urahara Kisuke arrive à tout esquiver avec un talent proche du don.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu aies croisé Yoruichi. Je ne te dirais rien pour le livre, celui-là est un sacré vicelard – il a toujours ton apparence ? La plupart des gars comme toi qui faisaient leur service se sont barrés fissa après l'avoir trouvé...

Il y a quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans sa voix, mais vous n'osez pas l'interrompre.

\- Et le lustre ? Difficile à dire, avec celui-là. C'est un putain de menteur, crache Urahara sombrement, sa colère vieille et comme incendiaire.  
\- Il paraît que son créateur est enfermé dedans, osez-vous répéter les paroles du garde.  
\- Il y a de ça, vous confirme-t-on sans en dire davantage.

Il vous propose la fin de la cigarette, l'air de rien, comme s'il vous cédait quelques centimes; _et le reste ?_

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais, de tout ça ?  
\- Peut-être que tu les convaincs que t'as ce qu'il faut pour être un des leurs - peut-être pas. J'ai pas de réponse, Ichigo, vous avoua-t-il en enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête, couvrant ses oreilles; en trois grandes enjambées, il a rejoint le bord de la pièce.

Un long moment, il se tient debout dans le début du couloir qui continue vers la poterne. Et puis, il finit par vous dire :

\- Moi, j'ai convaincu un peu trop bien.

Interdit, vous le regardez disparaître dans les ombres, la ligne avachie de ses épaules témoignant d'un passé pesant dont vous n'aviez pas deviné tous les détails sordides jusqu'à ce qu'il vous les dise.

\- Urahara –  
\- A plus, Ichigo, vous lance-t-il joyeusement depuis les profondeurs du couloir.

Vous entendez la porte se refermer, et les cendres de la cigarette que vous ignorez tombent sur le bord de votre chaussure dans un bruit mat; _merde_ , vous l'écrasez sur le bord d'une assiette sale, et vous grimpez les escaliers qui vous ramènent à votre étage en manquant de tomber à chaque marche.

\- Yoruichi !

Vos appels résonnent d'un désespoir nouveau, trahissant l'urgence qui vous étreint; il vous reste quelques semaines, et soudain, ça n'a l'air suffisant pour rien.

\- _Yoruichi !_

Elle n'est pas au bord du lac, à compter les gouttes qui tombent et à contempler la chute sans fin d'un autre; elle ne dort pas non plus dans le pavillon muet du phonographe, pas plus qu'elle ne s'est glissée dans votre chambre dont vous avez appris à laisser la porte entrouverte, l'invitant sans la forcer. Il n'y a qu'un endroit que vous n'avez pas visité, lorsque le soleil se couche et qu'il traverse les vitraux avec cet angle si particulier qui les rend plus meurtriers encore; votre regard s'attarde sur la Guerre, qui domine le salon, sur son regard _jaune_ –

\- Hey, Ichigo !

C'est un petit trou. D'ici, il a l'air d'avoir la taille d'une pièce de cinq cents yens.

\- T'en pense quoi, vous crie-t-elle, et vous apercevez un visage rieur qui se dessine, ses contours marqués par les couleurs orangées du ciel; son poing s'abat sur la structure vitrée qui tremble, se déchire.

Un fragment tombe, et vous tendez les bras vers le ciel. Il ne pleut pas – mais la chaleur du soleil qui vous touche a tout d'inhumain, d'immortel; c'est une _promesse_.

\- C'est parfait ! Lui criez-vous en retour entre tous les petits morceaux brillants du ciel qui s'effritent et retombent, craquent sous vos pieds comme des feuilles mortes en automne.

La Guerre se fissure comme le lustre dont chaque cassure est réparée par la même laque dorée; les mots d'Urahara sont un paradoxe tangible, incompréhensibles et vrais de toutes les façons possibles – _moi, j'ai convaincu un peu trop bien_ , dansent ses mots dans votre tête alors que vous quittez le salon.

\- Où tu vas ?!

Vous lui faites signe de continuer, parce qu'elle vous doit bien ça – et qu'elle a autant envie de voir le vitrail tomber que vous, apparemment.

Et vous, vous montez jusqu'au dernier étage.

L'encre épaisse qui se dégage du livre est noire, et semble absorber toute la lumière de la lune qui traverse le verre incolore de la fenêtre; et tout ce qu'elle vous rappelle, c'est la vieille histoire apocalyptique de feu votre mère. Comme le reste du monde, vous avez grandi avec la certitude qu'un jour, le soleil se couchera pour ne plus jamais se lever; et à vos yeux, c'est un bel euphémisme pour parler de la mort. _Il n'y aura plus de jours, juste des nuits_ , l'entendez-vous encore vous raconter, moqueuse et prophétique à la fois.

\- Yo, Ichigo.  
\- Hey, moi, lui parvient votre unique réponse.

Vos doigts tracent les bords lisses de la couverture sombre, et vous l'époussetez d'un revers de manche, la forme éthérée du Hollow se collant à la vôtre; votre peau se marque de lignes noires qui disent _personne d'autre n'a le pouvoir de changer mon univers_ et _notre jour viendra, pour sûr_ ou encore _une lune noire se lève._

 _-_ _Et chaque livre renfermera tout un monde_ , lisez-vous les mots couchés contre la paume de votre main, la droite.

Vous vous saisissez du livre clos sans chercher à comprendre.

\- Où va-t-on, Ichigo ?  
\- Yoruichi, répondez-vous hors d'haleine, le _plic ploc_ familier de la pluie résonnant déjà contre la surface convexe du dôme.

Un instant, ça vous arrête – et vous repensez à la main tendue qui pointe son index vers rien d'autre que du ciment, vaste et gris, rêche et raide; vous repensez aux gouttes d'eau qui glissent, inlassables, jusqu'à la petite marre que vous avez si gentiment appelée un lac.

\- T'sais ce qui te reste à faire, vous susurre le livre, son fantôme d'ombres accroché jusque dans vos os.

Vous l'ouvrez, coupez votre pouce sur un coin de page acéré; et toutes les lectures de tous ces mois ne vous paraissent plus si anodines, si ridicules – _une vérité pour un mensonge, et les mensonges par deux diront vrai._

Il y a quarante-cinq tours; et pourtant juste dix.

\- Espadas, devinez-vous sans peine, les figures familières peintes sur le verre vous revenant en mémoire.

Le lustre tinte alors qu'un vent puissant s'engouffre par la petite lucarne d'où dépasse le vieux télescope; il y a son créateur enfermé en son sein, et vous en apercevez la forme endormie entre les volutes de verre, de cristal et d'écume de mer.

Toutes les lignes d'or qui le parcourent sont sa propre idée, et un peu la vôtre.

\- Ichimaru Gin, l'appelle cet autre vous qui chante contre votre peau, et sommeille lui dans un vieux livre corné.

Vous tournez toutes les pages, jusqu'à la dernière; jusqu'à ce que la voix du Hollow soit la vôtre, et résonne enfin. C'est la fin du monde et l'extase de la vérité qui vous percute, comme une étoile filante, comme une comète; ils vous ont coupé en deux, et tué votre humanité; ils ont pris vos gens, et les ont enfermés dans tous les livres du monde qu'ils ont rassemblé en un unique endroit trop divin pour qu'on vienne vous y chercher. Et pourtant, vous voilà – venu à votre propre rencontre, comme dans un rêve qui se déroulerait à l'envers.

Il y a un nom familier que vous avez au bord des lèvres, mais pas encore; le livre entre vos doigts se consume, s'envole, et vous envoyez à la rencontre du plafond de verre tout ce que ce pitoyable univers vous offre : les lampes, les chaises, l'objectif fissuré du télescope, les rampes de métal que vous extirpez du sol comme des herbes folles.

Tout, sauf la petite lanterne grincheuse.

\- Mon jour viendra, insistez-vous encore, et encore, alors qu'ils vous enferment; votre promesse se réalisera, avec ou sans eux.

Lorsque vous êtes satisfait de l'état du dernier étage, de la pluie qui ruisselle le long du lustre, de l'odeur qui monte et des gouttes qui percutent finalement la surface place du lac, vous l'appelez. La lanterne tremblote, mais vous répond comme promis.

 _Zangetsu_ – et la lame est immense et familière, et vient se poser sur vos épaules comme les cornes du Hollow qui grandissent sur votre front; vous descendez tous les niveaux qui vous séparent de l'extrémité terminale de Gin, dont la cachette maligne l'avait empêché d'être rappelé à Las Noches - à leur Dieu dont les quatorze temples et la servitude de l'humanité avaient suffi à oublier que vous existez.

\- Tremble.

Et d'un coup, le petit monde noir de la bibliothèque vous obéit.

Cette fois, l'eau ne vous arrive pas aux chevilles, pas à la taille; et vous n'y perdez pas pied à la recherche du sol.

\- Alors, à la fin, tu l'as trahi aussi ?

Vous posez la question au silence, à la statue étendue en avant qui ne touche pas encore son reflet; l'eau est sombre et terne, reflète à l'opposé toutes les couleurs du ciel. Las Noches, _ici_ , est un château immaculé dont les remparts sont couchés contre la nuit - et tout ce qui ruisselle s'arrête enfin. Les gouttes d'eau suspendent dans leur course, lorsque, finalement, les doigts de verre de la statue se touchent et éclatent.

Gin en éloigne une du dos de la main, et son regard trouve le vôtre à travers le monde.

\- Oh, pas autant que toi, vous répond-t-il, son sourire étiré moqueur.  
\- Il m'aime trop, répondez-vous en osant un clin d'œil.  
\- Peut-être, approuva Ichimaru en haussant les épaules, observant l'œuvre de toute sa vie redevenir poussière. Est-ce que tous les livres sont vraiment –  
\- Des Hollows ?

Vous pointez du doigt le lac sous vos pieds, la surface miroitante de l'eau qui vous renvoie votre vrai visage, et celui des dix qui vous entourent de nouveau; et parce que le cœur des Hommes n'est pas un monde de ténèbres, vous ne portez pas de noir.

Vous êtes _Hollow_.

\- Ils connaissent le chemin, expliquez-vous à Gin qui n'a pas de reflet chez vous, et vos doigts vont chercher les siens.

Vous surprenez sur la peau de votre main une ligne d'encre noire qui existe encore, qui va s'effacer; le Garganta qui gît sous vos pieds est aquatique, et vorace. Et, lorsque vous traversez, l'ultime mot du livre que vous étiez devenu se dissipe finalement de vos phalanges.

 _El Rey._


End file.
